The invention relates to a sealing arrangement for a gap between two components which can be moved relative to each other, for example a closing element, such as a door or a hinged lid of a motor vehicle, and an edge of an opening which is to be closed.
In the case of a known sealing arrangement of this type (German patent reference DE 199 12 176 A1), a profile part which is substantially L-shaped in cross-section and comprises an embedded reinforcement is adhered to a door frame by means of an adhesive layer. The profile part is supported beyond the adhesive layer on the door frame by cross-pieces. Instead of using the adhesive layer, the profile part can also be held on the frame by clip connections which can be produced by crimping (column 2, lines 61 to 64). This profile part is to be connected to the door frame initially by a robotal machine. In a second working step, which is to be conducted preferably by hand, a profile seal is then placed with an attachment base on to an upstanding assembly limb of the profile part having a Christmas-tree profile. The profile seal is not connected on the inside to the L-shaped profile part. During operation, this can lead to visually unfavorable gaps and progressions of the profile seal.
Patent reference DE 198 03 445 A1 discloses a door peripheral frame component having a gap sealing arrangement, wherein the door frame is provided with a grip rail for the holding region of a sealing profile, wherein a sealing region which cooperates with the door skirting is attached to holding region of the profile and is laterally offset with respect to the grip rail towards an inner side of the gap, and wherein a support portion of the holding region which is remote from the sealing region is supported on a corner region of the door skirting. The support portion does not form any pronounced sealing rib with respect to the corner region and when the door is in the closed state the sealing region formed as a hollow profile is pressed directly against the door frame thus bridging a gap which would otherwise be present.
Patent reference DE 197 47 942 discloses a sealing arrangement for the gap between a door of a motor vehicle and the frame of the door, which sealing arrangement is characterized by a hollow sealing profile which is connected in a positive manner to the said door by way of a grip rail. Located between the sealing profile and the grip rail is a holding region which is formed with the same material as the sealing profile, and furthermore on the condition that the sealing profile and the grip rail are disposed in a flush manner with respect to each other, wherein in any event the sealing profile is not offset towards the inner side of the gap. Attached on both sides of the sealing profile are sealing lips which lie against structural parts of the door which, however, do not assume any kind of support function.
Patent references JP 10 236 163 and EP 0 058 599 disclose further sealing arrangements for sealing the gap between a door and a door skirting, in which hollow sealing profiles are positively held with the interpositioning of a holding region in a grip rail which is attached to the door or to the frame. The sealing profile, the holding region and the grip rail are disposed in a mutually flush manner in relation to a sealing force to be applied when the doors are in the closed state. The sealing profile is not disposed offset towards the inner side of the gap.
Finally, patent reference JP 59 089 220 discloses a further sealing arrangement for sealing the gap between a door and a door skirting, wherein a hollow sealing profile is held by means of a holding region in a grip rail which is fixedly connected to the door. Integrally formed on the holding region is a support portion which is supported on structural elements of the door frame, wherein the support portion and the sealing profile are disposed with the proviso that any deformation forces which occur in the closed state are substantially diverted by way of the support portion to structural parts of the doors.
Depending upon the specific production and inclusion of a grip rail, the manufacturing process of the respective sealing arrangement can be complicated. Furthermore, in some of these known sealing arrangements, it is disadvantageous that a deformation of the hollow sealing profile runs in an uncontrolled manner over wide areas.